


I Accidentally Picked Up An Sleeping Evil Supreme Leader

by lolocherik



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ......is that a bad thing??, AU, Also im not taking credit for the uncle, But like my own, Cause i like copy pasted him from somewhere, I don't know, I'll add more if there is anything, M/M, Minor Character Death, law i guess, some one who was already dead tho, what is tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: While walking home from an errand, Shuichi sees what he thinks is a dead person. Chaos ensues after he make a horrible mistake and Shuichi is 100% confused, both sexually and morally. Not a good combo if you ask me.





	1. Drunk, Sleeping or Dead??

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....my first fic for Danganronpa v3.... I'm exited and nervous...

This isn’t the first time Shuichi had to do security detail at some rich prosecutors party. No matter how many times he told his uncle ‘I am a detective in training, not a cop.’, it just wouldn’t reach his uncle. His response was always the same. ‘You’re gonna be a detective so get used to being around and kiss prosecutors ass’. So maybe his uncle wasn't the best influence on him but, sadly, he had a point.

 

 “Excuse me!”  _ This really sucks. I had plans with Kaito.  _ “Excuse me! I have a cart! MOVE!!!”  _ Working security is so boring… I don’t want to become a detective just to stand around and do-  _ “HOT STUFF, MOVE. BEFORE I RUN YOU OVER!!” That warning was too late for poor, lost in thought Suichi, as he hit the cold, more-expensive-than-his-life, marble tile floor.  _ Good going, Sherlock.  _ “I would say sorry, but I warned you three times. This all on you, hot stuff.”  

 

 “Your right. I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful next time.” Shuichi apologizes and looks up to see the face of the person who ran him over with a cart. He’s met with confused purple eyes, that quickly turn into curious eyes.

 

 “You’re weird. I like that. What’s your name?” That throws the young detective off.

 

 “Huh?? Oh, um, Saihara.” The stranger holds his hand out, and Shuichi does the same.

 

“Nice.” He pulls him up with ease.  _ That's a lot of strength for a man of his stature. He must work out...or have a job that makes him do a lot of weight lifting...or-  _ “So, spacing out must be your thing, huh?” 

 “Uhhhhhh, sorry.”  _ Wow, this is going great.  _ The stranger just smiles at him. “So, can I get a name?”

 

 “Oh, yea. It’s-” He stops in his track and reaches for his ear, no earpiece. It was hard to see as it was skin tone color, but it was definitely there.  _ All the staff must wear an earpiece. Weir, do waiters need earpieces? Another rich people thing, I guess.  _ “Sorry, hot stuff, let's save learning my name for later, okay? Ciao.” Shuichi watches as he leaves, little purple ponytail bopping as he rushes down the hall with the cart.  _ Maybe, I’ll see him later. I’d like to know his name. Wait, he knows my name, so call me hot stuff?  _ That last thought cause Shuichi to blush slightly. 

 

 “Saihara! Get your ass in here, we’re going over positions!” Shuichi jolted and turn to the voice.

 

 “Coming, sir!”

  
  


 After whole two boring hours of his life he can never get back, Shuichi knows he’s gonna be stationed in front of Prosecutor Bad’s office. He’s gonna be alone since no one’s even allowed on the fifth floor, where the office is located at.  _ How fun. Why even hold a party at your own house, if you have an office full of confidential stuff. Three hours of nothing, God, I should have never come to this place. _ Shuichi stands in front of the door and waits.

 

 And waits. For one hour, then two hours, then three hours. Finally, he saw another human being, but not someone he wanted to see. 

 

 “Ah, if it isn’t dear Shuichi. How are you doing?” Prosecutor Bad asks, even though he doesn’t seem too interested in the answer.

 

 “Doing good, sir. Did the party go well?” 

 

 “Ah, it went well. I presume no one got in my office?” 

 

 “No, sir. I have been standing here for three hours and not a soul went through the doors.”  The prosecutor smiles.

 

 “Ah, that's great. I wouldn't want any personal information, on my clients, of course, getting out. Alright then, you’re dismissed for the evening.” Without even waiting for a response, Prosecutor Bad waves him off and goes into his office.  _ Can I get those three hours back, please?  _ In full honesty, Shuichi doesn’t even like the prosecutor. He wins all his cases and even though that's good in a way, sometimes the evidence would be stacked against him but he still wins.  _ I mean come on, his last name is Bad. I’m like 99% positive he has done some shady shit before.  _ A phone ring interrupts Shuichi’s thoughts this time. As he looks at the screen, he can see his uncles grumpy and gruff face starting back.

 

 “Hey, Tyrell.” He greets as he picks up the phone.

 

 “Hey, kid. I’m sure you've finished the job, right?”

 

 “Yep, I’m headed home right now. You need me to pick up something at the grocery store, right?”

 

 “Good job, Junior Detective Saihara.” Shuichi rolls his eyes.

 

 “Don’t call me that,  _ unc-”  _

 

__ “Stop, ok, I won’t. I’ll text you the list. See you soon, kid.”

 

 “Alright, see you later, Tyrell.” Right as he finishes saying the last ‘l’ in Tyrell, his uncle hangs up. A few seconds later, he received the text.  _ What list? This literally says sugar and suckers. One would not think this came from my uncle but what can I say, the man has one hell of a sweet tooth. _

  
  


 It took only ten minutes to get what Shuichi needed for the store, getting back was a bit more time-consuming. But, he didn’t mind; he could let his mind wander and, well, anything. But just because his mind was wandering somewhere in Shuichi land, does not mean he not alert. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have noticed someone tailing him.  _ Someones. There about four. They don’t seem hostile since they haven’t made a move on me…..like physical. Wow, did I just correct myself in my head….. I should just focus on the task at hand. Like four people following me. That’s more important than-  _ His train of thought breaks when he realizes that the people that have been following him, no longer are.  _  I should keep focusing. People don’t disappear into thin air….but man, the moon sure is beautiful tonight. I mean look at the lake, still with the moon's reflection and the coastline empty, with only one human laying, sprawled out like…..WAIT BACKTRACK!!! HUMAN, LAYING AT A LAKES COAST AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT. IT A BODY.   _ Shuichi springs into action and over the small, stone fence between him and his discovery. He, not so gently, drops the bag of sugar goods and sprinted to the person. “Hey….HEY, ARE YOU OK?” He yells, shaking the person, then checking for a pulse on their neck.  _...There’s a pulse thank god. But their breath seems normal.  _ “Hey, are you sleeping?” _ Or drunk; doesn’t smell of alcohol or seem old enough to drink. Hey, wait a fat minute…. I know this person. Purple hair...short…ah! The ‘hot stuff’ guy from before.  _ The guy just lays there, unresponsive.  _ I need to take him to the hospital.  _ “Listen, I’m gonna take you to the hospital. I’m going to pick you up, ok?’’ After five seconds of silence, Shuichi sighs and rolls his sleeves up, picks up his groceries and goes to lift the sleeping or fainted or ill person up. He himself is surprised at how easy that was (all thanks to Tyrell’s training) and goes to start walking, then the person in his arms stirs and starts rubbing their eyes.

 

 “Good morning, hot stuff.” He yawns, leaving Shuichi gaping. The boy looks around, then down, then grins. “Picking me up already. Balsy. I like it.”


	2. A Night of Warmth and a Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff goes down and Shuichi finds himself in trouble. Big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, people like this???? What is this?? I have to continue now? At least I have a plan, do you know how much it would suck if I didn't? Hahaha..haha..ha.....soooo, I'll be trying my best to update when I can (optimistically daily but that it would make the chapters shorter, sooo what do you think about that? Thoughts anyone?), with a prompt chart for the month, courtesy someone (69percentdone, I believe) on Tumblr and their discord.

  Everything happened to fast for poor Shuichi. The supposed dead body started talking, flirting actually, and poor, poor spooked baby dropped him. After countless apologies and a quick run to the convenience store, both were sitting with a drink in hand and one with an ice pack on their head. 

 

 “I’m so-“ The “dead body” interrupted him before he can finish. 

 

 “Apologize one more time and I throw you in that river. It’s fine, okay?” He says, taking a sip of his grape Fanta before continuing. “If anything I should thank you.” 

 

 “For what?”

 

 “A pleasantly rude awakening.” Shuichi raises an eyebrow, confusion written on his face. 

 “Wha-how is..how is that, in any way, a pleasant experience?” The “corpse” gets all in Shuichi personal bubble, making his face flush.

 

 “I got a grape Fanta out of this, I will now die for you.” Whatever mood there was now dead; talk about abrupt change. “Wa, I haven’t seen such an unamused face before. Talk about gold.” Shuichi sighed,  _ I feel like I’ll be sighing a lot around….wait, I don’t have their name yet.  _

 

 “I never got your name.” The stranger grins at him.

 

 “Well, you see,” A sharp buzzing sound interrupts him before he can finish. Looking down at the origin of the sound, the boy quietly curses. “Will have to come later, I got to run.” He quickly stands, causing concern to Shuichi. 

 

 “Are you sure you should be standing? Why were you out here in that state, anyway? Are you hurt?” 

 

 “Woah, slow down there,  _ Mom _ . I was resting. Look, let’s talk later, ok?” Shuichi just nods and before he can say anything, the boy was running down the rivers bay.  _ Well, that was...interesting. What a weird character they are.  _ While the night is quite cold, somehow it doesn't bother Shuichi in the slightest.   

  
  


 “I’m back!” Shuichi announces as soon as he comes through the door. Looking at the clock, he winces to see that he has been out a lot later than he usually is.  _ Tyrell isn’t gonna shut up about this. Let’s just pray he’s asleep. _

 

__ “Hello back, I’m Tyrell.” A bitter voice replies as the heaven laugh at Shuichi’s request. _ Dad jokes; he’s pissed. My only objective now is to survive.  _ “Kitchen. Now.”

 

 “Yes, sir.” He replies, quickly taking his shoes off and grabbing the plastic bag of goods. He moves to the kitchen to be met with a view of his uncle sitting at the table, arms crossed and the stick in his mouth pointing to the ground.  _ Him and his stupidly intimidating lollies. Like anyone who doesn’t personally know Tyrell would think his house is a mess and smell of smoke but they would be dead wrong.  _ “Tyre- sir, I’m sorry but something happened on the way here. You see, I was walking after getting your groceries, then I was followed but then I wasn’t but then I saw a dead person on the river bay but then as I went to pick it up, it flirted with me and then I dropped it and-”

 

 “Woah, slow down kid, because from what you told me so far, you got paranoid then saw a body that then flirted with you.” He chuckled gruffly. “I can tell you had a long night, here give me the stuff and I’ll make some cookies as you catch up to your self.” Shuichi just nodded, noticing how tired he was and handed the bag to his uncle, taking a seat in the process. Tyrell went to get all the other ingredients from the self, putting on the stupid apron Shuichi got him for his birthday. It was a light pink apron with the words “world best cook” printed and in five-year-old Shuichi’s handwriting, “and uncle.” with a smiley face and heart at the end. The apron contrasted so hard with Tryells “badass detective” that it would give anyone whiplash.

 

 “Alright start from the beginning, from when you left the party.” Tyrell prompted, as he measured out some flour. And so Shuichi did. 

  
  


 Look, Suichi had a long night. From the party, meeting the mysterious boy to telling Tyrell of the events of the long night, he went to sleep around two thirty in the morning. So he did not, in any way appreciate being woken up. He kept grumbling and fighting for the blanket as some ass kept taking it. That ass turned out to be his uncle as he was fed up and just dumped water on poor, unsuspecting Shiuchi. 

 

 “Who the absolute fuck would wake up someone, who mind you went to sleep at like three last night, would wake me,” He glances at the clock, which only outraged him further, “At SIX-O-FUCKING CLOCK IN THE DAMN MORNING?!” He has no filter in the morning, which never really shocked his uncle.

 

 “The prosecutor, from last night, pressed charges and you're are about to be placed under arrest.” That woke Shuichi up a lot faster then the water did. 

 

 “What? What charges?”

 

 “Accessory to larceny.”

 

 “Huh, wait.”  _ So, Prosecutor Bad thinks I helped someone steal something of his?? _

 

__ “That’s not all. It’s all over the news. Some stole his personal records, which indicate all sorts of crime, like embezzlement and bribery, and leaked it all. No one knows who leaked it but Prosecutor Bad is one hundred percent current that you were somehow involved.”

 

  “What...the..actual...fuck???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing Kochichi out because he doesn't reveal his name, damn you purple gremlin. ALso this chapter is a lot shorter, let me know if that is a bad thing, sorry (and ima posting this at like 3 am so i am the shuichi)
> 
> I so was blown away by the support and love I got from everyone. Thank you so much for reading this and for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks, like they literally feed me. I love every one and I hope everyone has an amazing day.


	3. Something Lost (and in memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's long day gets even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out* anyone still there?  
> I wanted to update a lot earlier (like days ago) but life said no. I decided against a schedule for uploading but I'll do my best to keep the wait time short. Also, I realized after I finished the second chapter that I don't wanna write a court scene or dive to deep into the law part so hope that's okie

How many people can say that they have been arrested by their own uncle? Because Shuichi can. In complete honesty the last 20 hours have been a blur, from the rude awakening, getting taken to the station, staying for who knows how long in a holding cell to getting ready for his hearing, but Shuichi wasn’t worried at all. He knew why he was here. Prosecutor Bad need to someone to blame but he picked the wrong scapegoat. 

 

 “Hey kid, how are you holding up?”  That gruff voice is music to him, as he looks up, through the bars at his uncle. Shuichi shrugs as he answers. 

 

 “I thought it would be worse, to be honest. Just kind of lonely.” Tyrell chuckles at his response. 

 

 “I’m sure you’ll do fine, my friend is a great lawyer, you don’t need to worry at all.” 

 

 “I’m not, just thinking.” He replies as his uncle frowns, before responding. 

 

 “Don’t get caught up in your own thoughts, Shuichi. Not again.” Shuichi flinches, suppressing memories he doesn’t want to think of again. He's positive neither does his uncle. He smiles, as best as he can. 

 

 “Don’t worry. I won’t.” Tyrell only nodded and walks away without another comment. Shuichi wishes he didn’t. 

 

 “I’m sure you won’t, Shu.” He whispers, just loud enough for the intended audience to hear. Shuichi genuinely smiles, ready for anything. 

  
 The hearing is going by rather quickly, for Shuichi at least. He isn’t paying much attention, lost in thought, though he is pretty sure his lawyer is suffering a lot. But, the evidence was stacked, against the prosecution. The card reader at the door and security footage in the hall, where Shuichi was just standing around in, not even glancing at his phone once. Speaking of phone, his was missing.  _ I’m one hundred percent positive that I had it after the party but after the whole “dead body” incident, it’s gone. Was it the “dead body” or the stalkers?  _ He shivers at the memory. Growing up with Tyrell and all his training wasn’t that bad, but just the thought of someone following him that late at night...made him uncomfortable.

 

 “Alright kid,” His lawyer voice interrupted his train of thought. “We got to go and wait for the jury to come to a verdict but I think we got this in the bag.” He flashed a goofy grin and stood, waiting for Shuichi to follow suit. And he did, following his lawyer out of the courtroom. And not even thirty minutes later, he was declared not guilty and two days later he goes home. Only to be dragged out again by his best friend.

 

 “Come on, Shuichi. We got to get out and talk.” Kaito urged him, standing outside Shuichi’s door. “I won’t bring Maki, it’ll be us guys, come on. We’ll go to your favorite coffee shop.” The turning handle stops Kaito from saying any more. He flashes his goofy smile before continuing. “It was the coffee shop, wasn’t it?” Shuichi rolls his eyes.

 

 “No.”

 

 “It so was. Let’s go.”

  
  


 Shuichi’s favorite coffee shop, Deja Brew, is only a ten-minute walk from his house, but the cold December air made it feel so much longer. Kaito taking non-stop also added to the length of the walk. But stepping inside, blanked by warm air and the smell of coffee makes the walk much worth it. They move to their usual spot, the booth in the corner of the small shop. This is Shuichi’s favorite place for many reasons. First, it isn’t a chain place and Shuichi met the owner, a young maid-like lady. Second, it’s small, cozy and the warm blue and orange interior make the place all the better. 

 

 “Ah, welcome Siahara. Would you like your usual?” A soft yet commanding voice inquires. 

 

 “Tojo-san, yes, please. And just Shuich is fine.” She smiles.

 

 “Only if you call me Kirumi.”  Before he can respond, Kaito pipes in.

 

 “Usual for me too, Kirumi, thank you.” She nodes, a polite smile on her face.

 

 “Alright, I will take my leave then. If you find that you need anything, just get me.” And with that, she walks away. Kaito turns his attention to Shuichi, concern painted on his face. “How are you holding up?”

 

 “I’m fine.” When his friends give him a skeptical look, he sighs and continues. “Really, I am.” Now, it was Kaito’s turn to sigh. 

 

 “Ok if you say so, but I’m sure being back in a holding cell brought up memories that you...that you don’t want to think about. Trust me, neither do I, but I know you have a tendency to, you know...get caught up in your thought.” Shuichi chuckles at the sense of deja vu he’s getting. 

 

 “You and Tyrell are complete opposites but when it comes to me, it seems like you guys coordinate what to say.” He mused.

 

 “Oh no, we have been had, Tyrell. I must abort mission.” He joked, and both boys laughed. 

 

 “What’s so funny?” Shuichi flinches at the voice that interrupted them.  _ No way.  _ He whips his head to the source of the sound to see a familiar sly smile. He just stares as Kaito glances too. And before Shuichi know what is happing, Kaito speaks.

 

 “The fuck you doing here, you horse?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for everyone's kind support. I know I'm not at all popular to do this but...i made a discord. here's link https://discord.gg/YjDdn2V so if you want to chat or I don't know but yeeeeee...


	4. The Guilt Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito took Shuichi to Deja Brew to cheer him up but after a stranger makes an appearance, it does the complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, omg im so sorry that this took so long to get out, but here it is (this picks up right after the third chapter, just so you know). Much thanks and love to my amazing beta/proofreader, Kitteny14 for their amazing work!!

The once cozy atmosphere went tense when Kaito’s fist clenched on the table, ready to be swung. The intruder’s smile quickly turns into a scowl, looking at Kaito as if he just killed his dog. He recovers quickly, smiling a lot less genuinely. “Nothing for you to worry.” He looked over at Shuichi, smile a lot wider now. “What a surprise seeing you here, handsome?” Kaito‘s knuckles are white now as he turns to look at Shuichi.

“You know this prick?” A weird guilt takes over Shuichi, even though he had no obligation to tell Kaito about said prick.

“Uuuh, it’s a long story..”

“I got all day. Now spill.” Shuichi gets interrupted, again. Is it interrupt Shuichi day today?

“He doesn’t have to say anything to you.” The stranger seated himself right next to Shuichi, making the other blush slightly at the sudden invasion of space. Shuichi thanked whatever deity was watching over him as Kirumi came over, placing a tray with three drinks on it down on the wooden table. She distributed the drinks and was just about to leave when the stranger spoke. “Thanks, mom.” Shuichi had been around Kurimi for a while, with this being his favorite shop and all but he has never seen such….such a dead look in her eyes before. I guess she knows him. What the heck, why does everyone besides me know him? And why does everyone want to kill him? Gosh, I wish someone would kill me. As Kurimi makes haste in her departure, all the attention is back to the intruder. 

“So, asshole,” murder evident in Kaito’s voice. “What is it you want?” The “asshole” rolls his eyes before he speaks. 

“I have a fucking name, use it, astro bitch.” Wow, okay now this is interesting. I haven’t seen anyone hate Kaito with such passion. Kaito crosses his arms and glares even harder, which Shuichi didn’t know was possible until now.

“Oh, I’m sorry, have I hurt your feelings? I didn’t know horses had feelings, but hey, you learn something new every day.” The stranger, who now also looked pissed as fuck, opened his mouth to retort but Shuichi interrupts him. Ha, the interrupter becomes the interuptie, if that is even a word.

“Uh, Kaito may know your name, but I have yet to learn it. Now would be a great time.” Plus I feel like ‘someone’ would be really relieved if you told me your name. The stranger relaxes and turns to Shuichi, sly smile on his face.

“Aww, is this your idea of hitting on me? That’s cute, handsome.” The stranger says to him in a teasing voice, punctuating it with a wink. Shuichi can feel cheeks getting hot and before he, or Kaito, can deny the claim, the stranger continues. “Kokichi, Ouma Kokichi. But feel free to call me anything.” Kaito rolls his eyes while suppressing the urge to do the same. As Kokichi takes a sip of his drink, Kaito speaks up,

“Look, as much fun as it was catching up with you,” Sarcasm clear in his voice as he continues “we have much more important things to be doing. So, you would so kindly fuck off.” Kokichi raises an eyebrow in amusement while scoffing. 

“Is that any way to talk to your boss, Kaito?” Kaito’s eyes widen; the damage was done and Shuichi beats him before he can say anything in his defense.

“Boss? Sound like you’re the one that should be explaining things to me Kaito. I mean, you never tell me anything about your work and now I meet your boss?” Kaito refuses to make eye contact with his interrogator.

“It’s...it’s a long story..” Shuichi crosses his arms.

“I got all day. Now spill.” As Kaito shifts uncomfortably in his seat, Kokichi continues to drink his beverage, enjoying the drama unfolding before him.

“I don’t wanna do this to you, Shuichi. Let’s drop it. Please.” Shuichi’s laughter had a cruel edge to it.

“Don’t worry about breaking me, Kaito, I’m not fragile. Tell me.” He snaps as Kaito looks away.

“I’m sorry.” Shuichi slams his fist on the table, startling everyone at the table and a couple of people nearby. 

“Thanks, Kaito, I feel so much better. In fact, I feel so well, I think I’ll take my leave now, have a good day.” Shuichi’s words are full of venom. He gets up, ignoring Kaito’s pleas to stay, and walks to the register. He pulls out a five-dollar bill, hands it to Kurimi telling her to keep the change, and walks out of the coffee shop, the little bell’s chime mocking him as the door closes behind him. The cold weather almost makes him regret leaving as he can see every breath he takes. He feels his eyes starting to sting, and his vision gets slightly blurry. Damn it. 

 

Shuichi goes into his room as soon as he gets home and stays in there for the rest of the day, working on cases and ignoring texts from Kaito. In full honesty, Shuichi doesn’t know why he got angry, maybe it was the secret keeping or being treated like he’s a child that can’t handle himself; maybe it was both. Well, I did act a little childish... no, Shuichi, you will not do this to yourself. Kaito is in the wrong; he wanted to know stuff about you and refused to say anything about himself. He avoids the topic of his work whenever it’s brought up... oh god, what if he’s a stripper? No wait, Shuichi, stop. He is your friend of ten years, you know he wouldn’t strip...right? A soft knock saves Shuichi from mentally scaring himself with mental images of his best friend stripping. The door opens and his uncle peeks in. 

“Hey, kid, dinners ready.” Shuichi nods tiredly, putting away all his scattered notes and case files. 

“I’ll be there in a sec.” And with that, his uncle leaves. Not even two minutes later, Shuichi’s at the table, digging into the delicious dinner his uncle made.  
“So, how was your day? Any new breakthroughs in your cases?” Shuichi quickly finishes chewing before answering.

“Yeah, you know that case with the identity theft,” His uncle nods and Shuichi quickly continued, “Well, I figured that the guy behind it is a cashier... probably at some small, off chain grocery store, who probably is in his late 20s, rents a one bedroom apartment in the slums, is a gambler and has a smoking problem. I also think he’s a part-timer and probably also has some student loans to pay off, but dropped out of college.” His uncle grins proudly at the young boy's impressive detective work.

“I’m sure that there aren’t that many suspects who fit that bill. Thanks for your hard work.” Shuichi smiles back, a bit shy at the comment.

“It’s no problem, really, at least you’re willing to give me the cases this time.” He and Tyrell laugh, reminiscing at the old times when Shuichi would sneak into Tyrell's room, attempting to work through the cases, all the while almost convincing his uncle that he works in his sleep. When he got caught, it didn’t take that much to convince his uncle to let him work on the cases, only that he won’t look at the crime scene photos if it was a murder, not until he was 18 and that he wouldn’t let this get in the way of school. And it all works out fine, with Shuichi being able to handle cases on his own and look crime scene photos now. “Well, how is hunting D.I.C.E. going? Any leads?” His uncle frowns and shakes his head.

“All we are certain of now is that they were the ones who released all that information on Prosecutor Badd. Modern day Robin Hood, they’re called by the media and I got to say, if it weren’t for the constraints of my detective duty, I wouldn’t be trying to catch them at all.” Shuichi sighs.

“Well, they are doing illegal things disguised as acts of good, Tyrell, they need to be stopped. No matter how much the media calls them heroes, they are criminals.” His uncle shakes his head again.

“Shuichi, one day, you’ll see that the law isn’t as black and white as we wish it to be. One day, for even one second, you’ll see the law as the enemy.” And in three days time, Shuichi would see it exactly that way. Even if it’s not really his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I literally cried when I realized that Kokichi was gonna introducing himself; these characters own my life.(if you didn’t get it, the someone that Shuichi was referring to was me) Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed leave a kudo or comment; those are highly appreciated. And 500 hits??? I'm in tears again,,,thank you


	5. Thought and Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets some shocking news, making him question the person he lived with for almost all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALS WEEK IS A DONE BITCH!!! anyways so if anyone is still here. I know this chapter is short but chapt six should be out soon to compensate. Many much thanks and love to my amazing beta reader, Kitten 14 for putting up with my crap.

It was a Saturday morning like any other. Shuichi woke up at 8 am and like a good child, made his bed and went to the kitchen. His uncle was up and making breakfast, with Shuichi’s morning tea already on the table. He said good morning to his uncle as he sat down taking a sip of his drink. He never got to finish it as the door flies off and a group of men barge in, guns trained on both of them. Shuichi raises his hands as his uncle doesn’t even bother to turn around.

 

 “That door is gonna be a bitch to replaces, you know that?” He sighs.

 

 “Tyrell Saihara,” A loud yell bursts through the quiet atmosphere “you are under arrest for-” 

 

 “Spare the kid, I know what you’re here for.” Tyrell interrupts, gently turning the gas off and finally turning away from the stove. He raises his hands and calmly walks out of the kitchen, the men putting handcuffs on him almost immediately and took him outside. Shuichi stays still out of shock, hands in the air, not knowing what to. He only gets up when the car outside pull out of the driveway, rushing to chase the car that's taking away his uncle. 

 

Once he looks out the window, everyone is gone. His uncle is gone. The panic slowly starts to set in. His uncle was arrested. His uncle was gone. Shuichi can feel his breathing getting faster.  _ No. God no. This isn’t happening. Not again.   _ He runs his hands through his hair again and again until he just grips his hair, dropping to his knees. It never registers with him that someone was next to him, talking to him, while Shuichi just goes deeper into an old, but not loved rabbit hole. He was all alone.

 

 “Shuichi!!” Someone yells, breaking him out of the cage in his mind. He rapidly turns towards the voice, recognizing it as Kokichi’s. “Fucking finally. Are you ok? Actually, don’t bother answering that, I can tell you’re not. Let’s go inside, ok? You can then tell me what happened.”  _ How the fuck did he get in my house? Was it through the door? How did he even get here?  _ But despite all the questions in his head, Shuichi just nods, not caring that his cheeks are wet and eyes puffy, and holy hell, he may as well go bald with how hard he was gripping his hair.  _ Not much can fucking surprise me now, anyway. _

  
  


 He’s just been sitting at the kitchen table, not able to finish his tea or eat the food his uncle made him.  _ This may be the last thing I’ll ever eat that Tyrell made.  _ Before Shuichi could wallow anymore, a loud sigh interrupts his train of thought. He looks up at Kokichi, who looks at him with a look of both sympathetically and with annoyance, which is a combo not many can balance well. 

 

 “Look, honey, I know you may want to withdraw into yourself and not say shit to me but don’t, ok? Talk to me. Who knows, I may be able to help.” Shuichi snorts at that.

 

 “Can you break someone out of jail?”

 

 “Well I’ve Done it before, I’m sure I can do it again.” Shuichi smiles at the joke, not realizing that it’s definitely not a joke. Oh well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

 “Thanks.” Kokichi looks slightly flustered like it was the first time someone told that. Maybe no one ever does.

 

 “For what? I didn’t break anyone out of jail  _ yet _ . And Though I may be fast, I’m not that fast.”

 

 “Thanks for being here.” The other boy says quietly before simply nodding. “I guess I should tell you why I’m in such a mess. Well, so my uncle just got arrested and I don’t even know what for.”  _ I’ll probably never see him again _

 

“Before you get caught up again, let’s find out why he got arrested, ok? Tell me your uncle’s name.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow but answered the boy anyways. 

 

 “Tyrell Saihara. Tyrell being spelled with two l’s.” As he spoke, Kokichi got out his phone and started typing away on it. He finished typing, looked up, and smiled.

 

 “Now we wait.” He told Shuichi, leaving him even more confused and before he could voice that confusion, Kokichi’s phone rang, prompting him to pick it up. The conversion on the phone was mostly only just nods and uh huh’s and didn’t last more than a minute, ending abruptly with Kokichi hanging up. “Well, we have news. News you  _ probably _ won’t like  _ but hey, _ what news do we-”

 

 “What is it?” Shuichi interrupted “I’m not gonna question how you got this info, just tell me what it is.”

 

 “Well, since you’re so eager, It’s treason, breaking and entering, theft, and the list goes on.” Shuichi just sat there, mouth gaping, and processing the information given to him before outright denying it.

 

 “You’re wrong. There’s no way my uncle could have done any of that. I _ live with him _ , I  _ grew up with him. _ I  _ know _ him and he would  _ never _ do any of that.”

 

 “Well, looks like you didn’t know him as well as you thought you did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and many much thanks to you, yes you, reading this for reading my crap. Leave a kudo or comment if you want, I guess, it not like I care...baka  
> (i kid plz love me)


	6. A True Artist And An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suichi tries to sort out his feels with the help of Kaito and makes a visit to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been a year...hahaha..haha...ha..its ok, i'll show my self out. Im sorry it took me forever to write and post this but here it is. Many thanks to my fave, beta editor Kitty and to all of you, reading this

Shuichi sat outside the station he knew his uncle was being held at. He couldn’t visit him, ask him any questions or get any answers. He highly doubts he would get any clear answers anyways. All he could do was sit there and brew in all his emotions, like tea.

“Hey.” He was deep in thought as someone approached him, bringing him back to the real world.  
  
“Hey.” He replies, not bothering to look up as he recognizes the voice and purple sandals. Kaito sits next to him on the cold, concrete stairs and they sit like that for a couple of minutes.

“You can ask questions about my job, you know? I’ll answer them.” Kaito is first to break the silence between them.

“Do you strip?”

“Yes, Saihara, I strip for a living. It’s my calling and pays 150 a week. Plus tips. I know I should be ashamed but why should an artist be ashamed of their work?” There’s a long silence between them before they both burst out laughing and don’t stop for while.

“I’m sorry,” Shuichi apologizes when they both calm down. “I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you about not telling me about your work. You had every right not to tell me anything. Again, sorry.”

“It’s fine, you don’t gotta apologize,” Kaito scratches his head sheepishly. “I should’ve told you some stuff about it, I guess I was just holdin’ it off. You know what? Ask away. I’ll try my best to answer you.” Shuichi has lots of questions but decides to ask what has been bothering him most.

“Why do you hate your boss so much? I mean I know most people don’t like their bosses but you seemed to, well, outright loath Kokichi.” Kaito instantly scrunched his nose in disgust at the mention of said boss.

“He just has some...well, unorthodox methods of working in our line of work.” There’s a slight pause before he continues. “And, honestly, he’s just a fucking dick. Which begs the question, how do you know him?”

“Ah, well, he was working as serving staff at Prosecutor Bad’s…” Something clicks in Shuichi’s head, “Wait, are you waiting staff?” Kaito tenses a bit at that.

“Not...exactly...wait, hot stuff??” Shuichi feels his face heat up slightly at the nickname but before he can reply, a ringtone interrupts. “Ah, shit, I’ll be right back, ok?” And with that, he left to take his call. That barely lasts a minute. Because he comes back, scratching his neck sheepishly. “I...um got to go...but, I won’t if you need me here.” Shuichi shakes his head in response.

“It’s alright, you can go. Thanks for helping me out. Really, thank you.”

“Anytime, sidekick. I’m taking you to Deja Brew tomorrow and you can’t say no.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kaito nods, flashing a reassuring smile before he heads off. Shuchi decides it’s time for him to head home and has an epiphany as he’s walking back. _He never told Kaito about the nickname nor has Kokichi called him that in his presence._ Not knowing what to do with that information, he opts to file this newfound information in the back of his head and sleep for the rest of the day.

  
Sunday rolls around and Shuichi decides to visit a friend. A friend that he hasn’t visited in quite a long time. He feels the outside world blur around him as he plugs in his headphones and a familiar melody played into his ears. Memories flooded back as each note of the piano played. Blonde hair, soft purple eyes, and the calming warmth. He gets to his destination right as the final notes play.

“Hey,” It was difficult to look at the nameplate on the ground without his eyes instantly burning with unshed tears. “I hope you’re doing well up there, Kaede. My uncle, you remember him, well he got arrested... I guess...I just...” He takes in a shaky breath as the worst memories flood in. The blood, the trial, and the pain. Shuichi lets the tears fall, lets all the pain out as he falls to his knees, trying to muffle his sounds. He’s probably going to be here for a while but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to yell at me in the comments, and a reminder, kudos, comments, bookmark feed me :) Have a wonderful day!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my trash writing, honestly I was gonna get a proof reader but writing this took long enough....so yea....(kudos to you if you know who the uncle is based off and help me out cause i need help..) Thank you \\../


End file.
